Gregory/Walking Dead
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = Antagonist | type = | race = Human | gender = Male | base of operations = Barrington House, Hilltop Colony, Virginia | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Knots Untie" | final appearance = | actor = Xander Berkeley | voice actor = }} Gregory is a fictional group leader and a recurring antagonist featured on the AMC television series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Xander Berkeley, he first appeared in the season six episode, "Knots Untie". Biography Gregory was a middle-aged man who became the leader of Hilltop Colony. It is unclear exactly how he gained this position, but it is possible that he just assumed authority unopposed. Though he was committed towards safeguarding the community, Gregory was a weak and spineless man. He had little connection to the people under his care, and had difficulty even remembering their names. He was a bit of a misogynist and had little regard for women, offering them almost no respect at all. When the Saviors began extorting supplies from Hilltop, Gregory fell in-line, giving them whatever they wanted. Rick Grimes and his group came to Hilltop, and Maggie Greene attempted to establish a trade arrangement between Gregory's people and their own at Alexandria. Gregory began flirting with Maggie, who brushed him off. One of the Hilltop colonists, Ethan, returned from a meeting with the Saviors. His brother Craig was being held hostage and he was ordered to give a message to Gregory. The "message" ended up being a knife between the ribs. Rick tackled Ethan and stabbed him in the throat. Gregory recovered and during his convalescence, Maggie proposed a new deal: Her group would take care of the Saviors in exchange for food and medicine. Walking Dead: Knots Untie They succeeded in wiping out all of the Saviors at one particular compound, but had no idea just how many people were actually part of the group. Following a harrowing encounter with the Saviors, Maggie and her friend, Sasha Williams, returned to Hilltop. Gregory wanted nothing to do with them, and felt that they now presented a threat to their existence. A contingent of Saviors, led by a man named Simon, came to Hilltop and antagonized Gregory. They left after taking half of all of their materials. Gregory told Maggie that the Saviors could be reasonable, which earned him a punch in the jaw. Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating Rick and his people came to Hilltop on a return visit. Rick wanted to rally all of the communities together in a bid to combat the Saviors. Gregory dismissed everything Rick had to say, and refused to even acknowledge their presence. When the Saviors visited next, Gregory tried to play the part of the gracious host, and treated Simon as if he were a business partner. He warned Simon about keeping up appearances, implying that someone from Hilltop might seek to replace him. Simon gave him the address of the Saviors' Sanctuary and told him to come to him if any such problems should manifest. Walking Dead: The Other Side Gregory approached Maggie Greene, who was outside the community gates planting blueberry bushes. Maggie attempted to establish a more peaceful rapport with Gregory, which he seemed receptive to. However, he still held great resentment towards her and even considered killing her right then and there with his knife. Though he was a coward and a snake, he was not a killer, and put his knife away. Two walkers stumbled into the area and Maggie got up to take care of them. Gregory felt that he should have taken point rather than allowing the pregnant woman the task of dispatching a zombie. One of the walkers lunged at him, and he was unable to fight him off. Panicking, he cried for Maggie to help, which she did by stabbing the walker with a trowel (having already destroyed the other walker). A Hilltop scouting party was returning moments later, and saw Maggie and a blood-soaked Gregory looking disheveled. Maggie decided to do him a favor by telling the group that Gregory just killed his first walker. They scoffed at this, as apparently Gregory had told them that he had killed walkers in the past. In trying to play up his attributes, Maggie only served in making Gregory look even worse in the eyes of his followers. Alone in his office, after pouring himself several drinks, he called for Kal, and told him that he needed him to drive him to the Saviors' Sanctuary. Walking Dead: Something They Need Notes & Trivia * * Gregory is based on a comic book character created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Charlie Adlard. He first appeared in issue #95 of The Walking Dead comic book series in March, 2012. * Actor Xander Berkeley is a respected character actor known for playing villains or unlikable weasels. Such characters can be found such as Todd - John Connor's adoptive father in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, or Red John - a serial killer and main antagonist from the crime series The Mentalist, and Liam McLean - a revenge-driven werewolf featured on the North American version of Being Human. Appearances See also External Links * * * References Category:Gregory